


Shut Up And

by karanguni



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/pseuds/karanguni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'But there's a reason why neither your mother, your perennially but this time conveniently absent father, and <i>Ogata-sensei</i> said no to being my babysitter.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And

'This is the worst idea in the history of the world,' Shindou informs Touya. He's sitting in the driver's seat, and Touya is neatly buckled into the passenger's. 

'It is not,' Touya informs Shindou calmly, even though Shindou can clearly see Touya's fingers flexing, almost imperceptibly, on the armrest. 'You had to go out on your own sooner or later, and to do that you need someone who's already had a license for a while with you. This is a very logical arrangement.'

'Not to burst your bubble or anything, Touya,' Shindou says, looking nervously in the rear view mirror. He sees Touya's mother waving cheerfully back. 'But there's a reason why neither your mother, your perennially but this time conveniently absent father, and  _Ogata-sensei_ said no to being my babysitter.’

'I've seen how quickly you learn,' Touya says primly, as though protecting his eternal-rival-Shindou from the lack of faith of his closest circle is in any way reasonable when the driving school Shindou had “graduated” from had probably only passed him because it meant he'd become someone else's problem. 'You'll be fine.'

'Even my  _parents_  think this is a bad idea,’ Shindou reiterates.

'Shindou!' Touya turns to him, now angry. 'You are  _twenty five_ years old. You have been stranded at  _multiple international locations_  because of your inability to drive, that and your total incapability of understanding non-Japanese transport systems.’

'They never come on time,' Shindou sulked, but he knew Touya was right. It was about time he picked up some useful, technical life skills that didn't involve making older men cry over a  _goban_ , but he didn’t have to like the fact that he essentially was being turned into a moving piece of potential death.

'Start the car,' Touya commanded.

Shindou started the car. ‘You know,’ he mused. ‘If I get us into an accident, there’ll be enormous headlines.  _MEIJIN AND JUUDAN TITLE HOLDERS KILLED IN HORRENDOUS CRASH; FAMILY MEMBERS ONLY ABLE TO IDENTIFY BODY BY TOUYA-MEIJIN’S HORRIBLE SWEATER,_ they’ll read.’

‘ _Drive_.’

**Author's Note:**

> Generally taking prompts over [here](http://karanguni.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
